Pierrot The Clown
by Sammyomgzrly
Summary: [ONESHOT:] After a nasty session of beating's from Murdoc... 2D's mind begins to wander as he'd led on his bed. A song comes to mind as he's led there, shrouded in his own self pity. Slight Murdocx2D. M for ickle bit of swearing. RR :


**(Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, or this Placebo song.)**

Oneshot: Pierrot The Clown - Placebo, describes 2D's feelings on the way Murdoc treats and abuses him.  
(I was listening to this song a few days ago whilst cleaning my room, and i listened closley to the lyrics, and the idea of this oneshot came to me. The song kinda reminded me of the way Murdoc treats 2D, and what 2D may be feeling afterwards.)  
**Enjoy! r+r please :)**

'Your pathetic, Dullard! You're a useless excuse of a singer. No wonder Noodle doesn't find you attractive…look at you. Not even good enough for me!' spat Murdoc, pushing 2D onto his bed and climbing on top of him.

'Your only famous because of me, I made you, therefore I own you. My personal toy.' He growled, right up in 2D's face.

2D stared back, shaking violently.

'Jesus, face ache, look at you, you're a wimp!' Murdoc laughed, getting up and whacking 2D around the head.

'Remember… don't you dare fuckin' mention this to your precious Noodle. Or the fat-arse upstairs, ya hear me? You know what'll happen.' Murdoc snarled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

2D gulped and nodded slowly, wincing from the pain.

'Good boy.' Murdoc said patronisingly clipping 2D around the head one more time before slamming out of his room.

2D buried his head in his hands, and wept.

'_Leave me dreaming on the bed;  
see your right back here tomorrow,  
for the next round.'_

2D shifted his body around and led on his back, staring at his ceiling.

'_Keep this scene inside your head,  
as the bruises turn to yellow,  
and the swelling goes down…  
and if you're ever around,  
in the city or the suburbs of this town,  
be sure to come around…'_

His eyes flickered to the door… where a lock had once been… before Murdoc ripped it off and threw it at his head, in a blind rage.

'_I'll be wallowing in sorrow  
wearing a frown  
like Pierrot the Clown'_

His head throbbed painfully, like a million hammers banging away inside of it. His eyes stung as he blinked back the tears that threatened to seep out.

'_Saw you crashing round the bay,  
I've never seen you act so shallow,  
or look so brown._

_Remembered all the things you'd say  
how your promises rang hollow,  
as you threw me to the ground…  
and if you're ever around,  
in the backstreets or the alleys,  
of this town,  
be sure to come around….'_

The echo of Murdoc's taunts, threats and jeers rang in his head; the vision of Murdoc throwing his keyboards to the ground brought a new found anger to 2D. The shallow promises Murdoc made, as he beat 2D about, about how this will be the last time… the next time he'd hurt him so much, he wouldn't live to see the next time, made 2D happy. As each time, he hoped the promises were real. The beatings had made 2D spiral into a deep depression, and suicide was thought about regularly.

'_I'll be wallowing in pity  
wearing a frown  
like Pierrot the Clown'_

A tear escaped from 2D's eye, and rolled down his red raw cheek, stinging and causing 2D immense discomfort.

'_When I dream, I dream of your...lips,  
when I dream, I dream of your... kiss,  
when I dream, I dream of your... fists,  
your fists,  
your fists.'_

2D cringed as the memories of some of Murdoc's stranger 'punishments' sprang back into his mind. How Murdoc would roughly kiss him when he got too close to 2D, or when he'd hit 2D so hard, 2D would go to scream, but Murdoc would stop him by shoving him up against the wall and pressing his lips to 2D's own, in a brutal manner.

'_Leave me bleeding on the bed,  
see your right back here tomorrow,  
for the next round.  
Keep this scene inside your head,  
as the bruises turn to yellow,  
and the swelling goes down…,  
and if you're ever around,  
in the city or the suburbs of this town,  
be sure to come around…'_

2D sighed slowly, careful not to hurt his ribs. More tears leaked from his eyes, as he knew that tomorrow, the same would come again, like a nasty vision of de ja vu. He slowly closed his eyes, wishing tomorrow would never come, frowning deeply as he thought.

'_I'll be wallowing in sorrow,  
wearing a frown,  
like Pierrot the clown.'_


End file.
